Valentines Day at Titans Tower
by The Question23
Summary: I was watching a music video on Youtube and it gave me the idea. My first story! please be kind!


Valentines Day at Titans Tower

Raven had to use all of her willpower not to throw up at the sight she saw when she walked into the common room for her evening tea, the entire room was covered in pink streamers and hearts, little paper Cupids hung from the ceiling, and pink heart shaped cookies were sitting on the kitchen counter. 'Oh no… it's Valentines Day.' She thought as she went over to the stove to prepare her tea. "Hey Raven!" Beast Boy said from the couch, not even looking away from the TV as she put water into her kettle and set it on the stove. "Where is every one, Beast Boy?" She asked as she used her powers to bring her box of tea bags over to herself. "Well….Robin and Starfire are out on a date, Cyborg left for Steel City to spend Valentines Day with Bumblebee, and that leaves us here in the tower alone." 'Great. Valentines Day alone with Beast Boy.' Raven thought as she waited for her kettle to warm up. 'It wouldn't really be so bad…..would it Raven?' Happiness asked from within her mind. 'Yes. It is that bad.' 'I don't know Raven, he has been working out and a lot stronger and cuter.' Bravery said. 'Cute?!' This is Beast Boy your talking about!' Raven shouted in her head. 'You know that Beast Boy likes you, and deep down you like him just as much.' Wisdom said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Raven shouted as her teakettle began to whistle. "Whoa Raven, Who ya yelling at?" Beast Boy said as he turned to stare at her. "N…No one." She said as she made her tea trying to avoid his eyes and conceal her blush. "Hey Raven," Beast Boy said as he walked over to the counter, hands behind his back. "What is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked, trying to hold her tea mug in her shaking hands. "Since were alone on Valentines day…." He said as he pulled a dozen red roses from behind his back with a small card that said 'I love you'. "Ummm….Would….Would you be my Valentine?" Raven nearly choked on her tea and could only stare in shock at the roses, but before she could answer her powers sliced through the roses, the petals falling to the floor. " I…I'm sorry Beast Boy…I …I have to go." She said as she quickly flew through the sliding doors to her room, leavening Beast Boy standing there with a hand full of stems. Beast Boy sighed, threw the stems in the trash and went back over to the couch heartbroken.

"What was he thinking?! He knows I'm not allowed to show emotion!" Raven said to herself in her room. 'He wasn't trying to upset you, what he did was sooooooooooo romantic!' Happiness said dreamily. "That's it! Were discussing this problem now!" Raven said as she grabbed the mirror into her mind. Raven soon found Wisdom in Nevermore on a rock reading yet another book. "You know I can't feel love, after Malchior I said I'd never feel love again." "You can, and you do, although your feelings about Malchior hurt you in the end, you now feel them when ever you think of or are around Beast Boy." "I can't believe this!" Raven said as she walked away into Happiness's relm.

(Raven)

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Happy, Bravery, Timid and Wisdom follow but keep a safe distance.

(Emotions)

Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and Heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

(Raven)

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

(Emotions)

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh

(Raven)

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

(Emotions)

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

(Raven)

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

(Emotions)

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

(Raven)

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

(Emotions)

You're doin' flips read our lips

You're in love

(Raven)

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

(Emotions)

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. your in love

(Raven as she thinks of Beast Boy)

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in …love

"I…I'm…I'm in love with Beast Boy." Raven said as she began to blush from accepted the truth. "Raven, you don't have to be emotionless all the time." A purple clad emotion said as she rested a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Which emotion are you?" Raven asked as she began to leave Nevermore. "I'm the one you've been singing about! I'm Love!" she said as Raven left her mind. Raven; now back in the real world, set her mirror back on her vanity. "Beast Boy." She said to herself and turned to leave when she noticed one of Beast Boy's roses on her cloak. "What the?" Raven muttered to herself as she grabbed it and ran out of her room.

She arrived back in the common room to see that the destroyed rose petals were still on the floor and Beast Boy and fallen asleep on the couch. Raven quietly walked over to Beast Boy, sat down next to him and gently slipped her hand into his. Beast Boy stirred," Raven?" he said sleepily. "Yes, Beast Boy, I'll be your Valentine." She said as she kissed him gently on the lips. Beast Boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist while she linked her's around his neck, and rested her head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face.

THE END


End file.
